


Dies Irae

by whynothulk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gore, Heavy Angst, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Translation, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynothulk/pseuds/whynothulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewnego cichego, sobotniego popołudnia nic nie dzieje się tak, jak powinno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dies Irae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dies Irae](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639579) by [MMXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII). 



 

 

\- Ложитесь! Na kolana. Ręce za głowę.

Broń Nataszy klika dwa razy w jej rękach. Dwa ostrzegawcze strzały rozlegają się nad twoją głową.

\- Musimy się przedostać – mówi. – Na kolana. Teraz.

 

 

 

_\- To wymyka się spod kontroli – warczy Steve._

_Tony unosi brew i wzrusza ramionami._

_\- Ojej, nie chciałbym zobaczyć, co się stanie. Och, czekaj…_

Klęczałeś gdy zobaczyłeś go po raz pierwszy. Wydawałoby się stosownym również klęczeć, widząc go po raz ostatni.

 

 

 

_\- Hej – Steve mruczy, głaszcząc twoją dłoń kciukiem. Całuje twoje palce. Ramię. Bok twojej twarzy. Pieprzy cię powoli, jego policzki nabierają koloru, tak, jak dawniej. To tak piękne, że zaczynasz płakać. Jak najbardziej szczerze._

_Po wszystkim mówi ci, że cię kocha._

_Kocha cię._

_Ale wtedy się budzisz. Budzisz się, i nie wiesz gdzie jesteś. Znowu._

Ratownicy poruszają się powoli. Jak krew w wodzie.

Gdy już odjadą, poprosisz Nataszę żeby to zrobiła. Wiesz, że zrobi.

 

 

 

**Ostrze noża jest długości twojej dłoni. Proste. Jak scyzoryk.**

**Gładko przeszywa jego wnętrzności.**

**Gdy przebijasz jego żołądek, czujesz przez rękojeść jak pęka.**

Jego ciało jest ciężkie. Potrzeba czterech mężczyzn żeby przenieść go na nosze.

 

 

 

**Na suszarce do naczyń schną szklanki. Dłonie Steve’a nadal są mokre. Osuwa się po szafkach kuchennych, drżąc lekko.**

**_Bucky, to ja,_ świszczy, _to Steve._**

**Krew jest wszędzie; w zlewie, na podłodze.**

**Twoja prawa dłoń spoczywa na jego ramieniu. Ale maszyna-**

Sam, twój nieustanny obrońca, odwraca wzrok.

\- Odwróć się.

Wyobrażasz sobie ciężar nieruchomej broni w jej rękach, tak, jak niegdyś jej pokazałeś.

 

Бог дал, Бог и взял

Jezu, tak bardzo wstydziłbyś się przed bogiem, gdyby jakikolwiek istniał.

 

 

 

**\- Kocham. Cię – charczy. – Buck… Ja-**

_‘Bucky’ wzdycha twoja matka. ‘Bucky, skarbie, nie płacz.’_

 

 

 

 


End file.
